digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantomon
Phantomon is a Ghost Digimon whose design is derived from the Grim Reaper. It wields a chain sickle that can cut and tear out souls. The true shape under its cloth is unknown, but it is said that it is a portal that leads to another dimension's Digital World. Those who are about to die are reflected in the eyeball-shaped crystal around its neck, and those who Phantomon graps are unable to survive.He Is Tsukaimon's Ultimate Form.Bokomon: Phantomon always carry a scythe and know how to use them. They wear crystals around their necks which give them clairvoyant power, and they're just dying to see into the future to see who their next victim will be. Digimon Adventure A Phantomon was first seen as a henchman of Myotismon and was briefly seen as the driver of Myotismon's carriage. One of his tasks was to lead the Bakemon during the invasion of the Real World, and it was him who ended the DigiDestineds' plan to immobilize the Bakemon. Phantomon also defeated Greymon and later attacked Yamato "Matt" Ishida and Sora Takenouchi with Tuskmon and Snimon who then fought against Garudamon and Garurumon. When Hikari "Kari" Kamiya revealed to be the Eighth DigiDestined, it was Phantomon who captured and brought her to Myotismon when she surrendered to him. However, he was forced to back off when Greymon digivolved to MetalGreymon and was finally destroyed by the mere blast from Angemon's Hand of Fate attack, which was aimed at Myotismon who was brought to his knees in pain from the attack when the ultimate's powers were unable to make any effect. Digimon Adventure 02 A Phantomon was among the many Digimon that crashed Matt's concert. He fell under the spell of Halsemon and was sent back to the DigiWorld. Digimon Tamers A Phantomon was among the shadowed Digimon that wanted Rika Nonaka to tame one of them. Digimon Frontier Some Phantomon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village, the Autumn Leaf Fair and the Great Trailmon race. Two Phantomon were servants of Cherubimon and guarded the entrance to the Rose Morning Star. When the DigiDestined digivolved, the Phantomon quickly captured the children until only Loewemon was left. When the Phantomon tried to capture him, he jumped away in time and the two Phantomon crushed together and he then hit them with his Shadow Lance attack. This caused their D-code to appear which was then scanned and thus purified by Loewemon. Digimon World 2 Phantomon digivolves from Bakemon and Soulmon, and can digivolve further into Piedmon. Digimon Digital Card Battle Phantomon belongs to the Dark card group and has 1100HP, circle attack 600, triangle attack 400 and eat-up HP cross attack 300. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Phantomon appears in Rumble Arena 2 as a special summonable character to cause mayhem during battles. He appears as a special tool called "Summon Phantomon". Phantomon materialises and chases all the players, including the user, and kills them with a one-hit KO of his scythe. He teleports around occasionally before eventually disappearing. He is one of the most useful of the game's power-ups and its very common and dangerous. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Phantomon can be found in Thriller Ruins. Phantomon evolves from Bakemon and can further digivolve into Ghoulmon or Apocalymon. Attacks * Shadow Scythe (Soul Chopper): Slashes enemies with his golden sickle. * Father Time (死の宣告 Death Sentence): Temporarily makes his enemies old and weak. * Magical Game (Diabolic Star) References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Digimon Nightmare Soldiers family Category:Virus Digimon